A Bunch Of Gryffindors With A Hufflepuff Girl
by FunFan3
Summary: What happens when a new girl joins Hogwards? She quickly becomes friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. What other challenges await her?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A HARRY POTTER FANFIC. NO YAOI NO YURI. IT IS WHEN JAMES POTTER, REMUS LUPIN, SIRIUS BLACK, ETC. WHERE STILL LEARNING IN HOGWARDS. SORRY IF I HAVE ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES. IT IS MOSTLY MY OWN CHARACTER + REMUS LUPIN.**

* * *

I leaped into the train and smiled my goofy huge smile. I was going to a school of witches and wizards. I opened a door, where there sat three boys. One had tangled brown hair and glasses, he was talking to a boy with black shoulder-length hair. The third boy had a hair color of wet sand and some cuts on his cheek. I blushed as they turned to me.

"Um... Um... C-can I sit here?" I said - I was always shy when I was near boys.

"Sure." Said the boy with the cuts.

"Th-thanks." I said as I looked around to see on which seat to sit. One seat was taken with the boy with the glasses and the black haired guy. I blushed as I was forced (by myself) to sit near the boy with the cuts.

"So... W-what's your name?" I asked.

"My name's James. James Potter." Smiled the boy with the glasses.

"My name's Sirius Black. You can just call me Sirius." Smiled the black haired boy.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Blushed the boy with the cuts.

"C-cool. And I'm Renardia Xan." I blushed, "Nice to meet you."

"So, are you new here?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"We're also pretty much new here. It's just our first year." Smiled James. By the look of those three, I liked them.

"Cool." I said, and i suddenly wanted candy. "Hey,"

"Yes?" Remus blinked as he looked up at me from his book.

"I don't know why, but I really want some candy. I haven't eaten from this morning!"

"Wow." James laughed.

* * *

They got some candy for me and we ate a whole LOT. I was incredibly full, though some of the candy tasted funny, I kept eating.

* * *

I heard an annoying snotty sigh behind me, then that voice said, "Noob" and was followed by laughter of other snotty voices. I turned around, there where a couple of snotty girls standing behind me. I smiled and waved my hand at them. They made faces and walked away.

"Renardiia Xan." Said one of the proffesors. I shuddered. Looked up. Turned around to see Remus and Sirius and James waving to me. They were chosen to be griffindors

I sighed and walked up to the weird looking hat. Sat down on the chair.

"Hmm... Interesting," whispered the hat, "A kind person we have here, though very cowardly. Silly and wanting to have friends."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I frowned. My friends were in Gryffindor. I wanted to be with them!

I stood up, ran down to my friends, but someone pushed me and I fell.

"Noob." That same snotty voice. I smiled awkwardly as I tried to stand up.

"Hey, you okay, Rena?" James asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry." I frowned.

"Sorry for what?" Sirius said as he helped me up.

"I'm sorry for being hufflepuff. I'm sorry for not being with you, I'm sorry for not being Gryffindor." I said as I felt my face redden and my eyes burn.

"That's alright. We can still be friends." Remus smiled, holding a big book in his hands. I smiled back. James and Sirius also smiled.

"Let's go. Our lesson's about to start!" James laughed as he pulled us along.

"What's it about?"

"Dunno!"

We all were laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, itching nonstop. The ghost girl was flying around me and laughing. I'm not the person who gets angry fast, so I joined her. I had forgot that I have allergies on sweets. Too bad.

I heard footsteps. "Rena?" It was Remus.

The ghost girl flew out of the bathroom stall I was in and started laughing.

"What's wrong, Mirtel?" I heard Remus ask.

"There's a Hufflepuff girl in that bathroom stall and she's itching nonstop! Oh, and did I mention that she looks ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!" The ghost girl laughed, which as I assume was named Mirtel.

"Rena?" I heard Remus walk up to my stall. I laughed.

"Don't I look ridiculous?" I opened the door. Remus gasped.

"Y-you... God are you okay!?" Remus gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a lil' bit itchy..." I paused as I itched my arm, "I guess we should go, though..." I paused to itch myself again, "because the lesson's about to start."

"O-kay..." Remus sighed.

* * *

"Oh, look at that!" The snotty girls laughed, pointing at me. I heard a guy's laugh, I turned around to see a gay-looking guy with long blonde hair.

"Don't pay attention to them," Remus tugged on my sleeve.

The lesson started. We were supposed to make some kind of potion, I guess.

I saw this guy that looked so pathetic. He had black shoulder-length hair and they were curly at the ends. He had a HUGE nose.

"Who's that?" I whispered to James.

"That?" He pointed at the HUGE nose guy.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's Snevellus." James snickered.

"That name's weird," I giggled.

"Actually, that's Severus. Severus Snape." Remus interrupted us.

"I stick with the Snevellus nickname." I giggled.

* * *

"Hey, look at him! So pathetic, can't even stand up for himself!" James laughed as Snevellus flew up in the air.

I laughed, "What the heck's wrong with him?"

"Dunno, he's always like that, that's why we like to make fun of him." Sirius shrugged, chuckling.

I noticed that Remus wasn't joining our laugh.

"What's wrong, Remus?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said as he hugged his book tighter. I shrugged.

* * *

Soon, everyone were laughing.

"Who want's to pull his pants down?" James laughed.

We all chanted "Yes."

More laughs followed.

* * *

I turned around. Remus was gone.

"Where's Remus?" I asked.

"Dunno." Sirius shrugged.

It was getting dark, so we just went into our rooms.

"Hey Rena!" A Hufflepuff girl waved to me. I waved back.

"Hi Paula."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. By the way, have you seen that guy up in the air with his pants pulled down?"

"Yeah, that was SOOO fun!"

"His boxers where white with green snakes, ridiculous!" We laughed. Turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION, BUT IN THIS CHAPTER, THEY ARE STILL IN THEIR 1ST YEAR. THAT MEANS THEY'RE STILL 11. :) REVIEW PLZ. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON. :) COMPLAINS ARE ACCEPTED~! :) SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT ._.**


End file.
